mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Sit Down
Sit Down is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Lincoln Clay calls his first sitdown. Narrative An Emotional Attachment Lincoln calls his first sitdown with his new underbosses at the Eaglehurst Plantation to explain the plan to take down Sal Marcano. After the three arrive, they begin to argue and threaten one another. Lincoln enters and puts a stop to their fighting, saying it's going to take all of them to take down Marcano, so he doesn't want to hear any more of this nonsense. He says that it doesn't matter if they trust one another, because he doesn't trust any of them, while reminding them that it doesn't change the fact that he dismantled Roman Barbieri's operations, killed Ritchie Doucet and his Dixie Mafia goons and saved Vito from being killed by Grecco's men. Lincoln informs them that they can either fall in line or get out now, but anyone who leaves will get their name added to his list, right beneath Marcano's. Once they settle down, Lincoln lays out his plan. To bring down an organization the size of Marcano's, they need to eliminate the people at its base and then work their way up. Just killing Marcano won't accomplish anything, as one of his brothers will take over and they'll be right back where they started. So they will go after the lieutenants first, seizing their territory before moving onto the capos. Once the lieutenants and capos are gone, Marcano will be on his own and vulnerable. That's when they will go after him. The territory they take over along the way will be divided up as Lincoln sees fit. Finally, Lincoln fills them in on Sal's casino project in North Lake, and how he plans to go legit once it's complete. All of Sal's money is tied up in it, so once he figures out what they're up to, his options will be limited. More importantly, it's an emotional attachment. Emotions make people irrational and greedy, so that's where they will hit him. After the meeting Lincoln speaks with Donovan. He tells him that the photos were a nice touch, but he is going to need more actionable intel on the lieutenants, such as their places of business and where he can find them. Donovan assures him they'll be ready when he is and says he's even managed to recruit some "concerned citizens" who will be more than happy to share what they know about the Marcano Crime Family. Walkthrough An Emotional Attachment Call a sitdown. *Head to Eaglehurst Plantation and use the interact button at the front door to begin the cutscene. Result Completing this mission ends the chapter and opens up three new story chapters, four optional chapters, as well as the Faster, Baby!, Stones Unturned, and Sign of the Times DLCs. Story Chapters *The Dead Stay Gone *Hot Rubber & Cold Blood *Compromised Corruption Optional Chapters *.45 in My Hand *I.R.A. Don't Ask *I Need a Favor *New Bordeaux Racing DLC Content *Faster, Baby! *Stones Unturned *Sign of the Times Trivia *This page details the Sit Down chapter. For the actual district assignments, see Sitdown. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay